


#1st_selfie

by WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018/pseuds/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018
Summary: Жанр:ER, романтикаРейтинг:PG-13Предупреждения:возможный ООСКраткое содержание:олимпийская зарисовка о ревности и совместных фото.Примечание:все персонажи, вовлечённые в упомянутые сцены сексуального характера являются совершеннолетнимиРазмещение:запрещено без разрешения автора





	#1st_selfie

— Пошёл к чёрту!  
Сынгиль вырывается из объятий с отчаянной яростью, какой и не ожидаешь, наблюдая за его неизменной отстранённостью вне царства вечного холода. Но Жан держит. Крепко, до побелевших костяшек пальцев. Нет уж. Не для того поджидал его у раздевалок, чтобы так просто отпустить. Не для того ждал две недели, был паинькой на репетициях и не подходил, натыкаясь на взгляд, полный льда цвета чёрного кофе.  
— Ни за что, — уткнувшись носом во влажные от растаявшей ледяной крошки волосы. — Ты избегаешь меня с самого приезда.  
— А ты не понимаешь причину? — Ли больше не вырывается, но тяжёлый обречённый вздох ранит куда сильнее сопротивления. Конечно, он знает причину. Эта причина — новое селфи в Инстаграме, на котором он целует в щёку довольно улыбающуюся Изабеллу. И пусть между ними уже давно нет совершенно ничего. Они поддерживают лишь видимость отношений: Изабелла приняла его выбор и согласилась немного поиграть в эту игру, пока не хватит решимости рассказать миру всю правду от и до. О том, что влюбился, как в первый раз. О том, что, если бы не молчаливая поддержка Изабеллы и родителей, — бросил бы всё и улетел на край света, лишь бы быть рядом с ним. О том, как сладко его целовать. Как ледяной кокон, которым Сынгиль себя окружил, тает от прикосновений и ласки, обнажая страстную, жаждущую тепла натуру. Обо всех ночах без сна в безликих гостиничных номерах, с самого судьбоносного Чемпионата Четырёх Континентов, когда Жан не смог отвести взгляд, словно впервые увидев его по-настоящему. Ли смотрел в ответ, и взгляд говорил больше слов. Оказалось, что крошечные балкончики могут быть идеальным местом, когда не нужно разговоров — их заменяют жадные поцелуи. Возможно, всему виной немного алкоголя, оставшаяся дома невеста, выпивший почти все силы сезон и отпущенные тормоза, на которые привык давить изо всех сил, когда тело требовало своё. С Изабеллой это была необходимость. Ли не просил остановиться. Напротив, прижался крепче, целовал жарче, без стеснения и робости. И так легко было послать к чёрту все сомнения и условности. Они сбежали в номер, скрываясь от любопытных глаз за поворотами и целуясь, как сумасшедшие, не в силах оторваться. Казалось правильным нетерпеливо раздеваться под его взглядом, рискуя безнадёжно испортить рубашку и вырвать с мясом пуговицу на брюках, и раздевать его, не веря, что такой холодный и замкнутый парень может быть совсем другим: послушным ласкающим рукам, словно музыкальный инструмент, отзывающимся на каждый поцелуй. Хотелось его всего, без остатка, растянувшегося на кровати, бесстыдно демонстрирующего себя. Ли не модель для журналов и даже не корейский айдол, но Жану он казался идеальным в слабом свете ночника. Не хотелось думать о том, что у него нет опыта, что только чудом в чемодане завалялась пара презервативов, которые раздавали где-то, а за недостатком времени вещи он до конца так и не разобрал. О том, что наступит завтра и, возможно, наваждение развеется. Жан хотел знать лишь то, что Ли, исступлённо движущийся навстречу коротким толчкам, обжигающе горячий и отзывчивый, что короткие стоны разделены на двоих и следы от ногтей на спине наверняка останутся на какое-то время напоминанием о бессонной ночи. Как и россыпь ярких засосов, которыми они, окончательно потеряв голову, покрывают плечи, ключицы, и даже на животе Сынгиля остаётся молчаливое свидетельство его грехопадения. Они заснули под утро, а через пару часов Жан очнулся от ощущения, что в постели он один. И можно было бы принять всё, что случилось, за сон, если бы не саднящие царапины на спине и запах, оставшийся на простынях. А ещё кулон, который он нашёл чуть позже, когда собирал вещи.  
Сынгиль долго отмалчивался на сообщения в Директ, вообще делал вид, что ничего не произошло. Может, для него это и так, но объяснение с Изабеллой по возвращении домой уже случилось, и пути назад для одного из них не было. Она тогда вздохнула, обняла Жана и сказала, что боялась и ждала этого. Не с Сынгилем, но с кем-то ещё. Обещала поддержать, хотя бы за то, что признался честно.  
С тех пор произошло так много. Новая встреча и признание на Чемпионате Мира, приглашение и безмятежные две недели, которые они проводят вместе в Торонто. Родители поняли. Или, по крайней мере, попытались принять его выбор. К тому же, Ли им действительно понравился. Настолько, что мама помогла ему поставить короткую программу на сезон, и теперь он сводит с ума густо-красным вихрем цыганского танца и болельщиков, и единственного особенного зрителя.  
Жан понимает, что Ли ревнует. Страшно, яростно, так, что в каждую встречу стремится оставить на нём как можно больше следов. Засосов, ярких болезненных следов зубов, царапин. Изабелла, однажды увидев его без футболки, округляет глаза и говорит, что это ужасно. А Жану нравится очерчивать пальцем глубокие следы от зубов под соском и вспоминать каждое мгновение вместе. Он столько раз уговаривал Ли переехать в Торонто, чтобы не расставаться так надолго. Тренироваться вместе, просыпаться по утрам в одной постели. Но Сынгиль каждый раз задавал один вопрос:  
— Кем я буду для твоих приятелей в Торонто? Товарищем по катку? Соперником? Я не хочу.  
Жан знает, что это малодушно, что Ли не заслуживает того, чтобы его скрывать. Но так страшно сделать последний шаг навстречу признанию. Не только самым близким людям, которые не осудят и не станут обсуждать за спиной, но всему миру.  
А сейчас он готов сделать что угодно, лишь бы достучаться, разбить эту ледяную стену, которая крепнет с каждым днём, словно ей помогают морозные ветры Пхёнчана. Жан так хотел его увидеть. Не считая пары дней после Финала Гран-При, на которые он выбрался в Сеул, они не виделись с самой осени. Оба по решению Федераций не участвовали в Континентах, и даже Ли в переписке признался, что ужасно соскучился и ждёт встречи. Эти три недели должны были стать совершенно особенными не только из-за Олимпиады, но из-за него. И Жан сам всё испортил, согласившись в аэропорту на селфи с Изабеллой. Зная, что она опубликует фото. Прекрасно понимая, как остро Сынгиль реагирует на их пустячные проявления привязанности. Хотя сам упорно отказывается от совместных фото.  
— Это ничего не значило, слышишь? Просто поза для селфи.  
— Мне всё равно, — Жан не видит его лица из-за густых прядей волос, и это нервирует.  
— Гиль.  
— Можешь хоть повторно с ней обручиться, мне плевать.  
Конечно, не плевать. Горечью его слов можно отравиться вернее яда. И было не наплевать, даже когда он говорил, что это всё секс на одну-две ночи.  
— Ты мне не доверяешь?  
— А при чём тут ты? — Сынгиль изворачивается в объятиях и зло смотрит из-под густой чёлки. — Ты можешь говорить за вас двоих? Самонадеянный Король Джей-Джей. Она была твоей невестой. Да для всего мира она и сейчас твоя невеста. — Он не повышает голос, но лучше бы кричал. — Ты даёшь ей надежду своим молчанием, а я для тебя всё равно, что чужой. И ты говоришь мне, чтобы я был спокоен? Чёрта с два, Жан! Если ты хочешь дальше играть в эти игры, то без меня.  
Сынгиль прав, и от этого только хуже. И всё же это помогает: с сиюминутным страхом потерять его приходит решимость. Он знает, что может сделать прямо сейчас, пускай это будет стоить ему покоя и, возможно, дружбы Изабеллы. Хочется сказать так много, но Жан молча подаётся вперёд и прижимается губами к губам. Не позволяя отстраниться, удерживая, пока не чувствует, как Ли расслабляется, тёплые руки обвивают шею и он сам отвечает на поцелуй. Тогда можно вслепую нащупать в кармане телефон и, скосив взгляд, найти камеру. А дальше всё просто. Несколько щелчков — и можно отпустить его, позволяя сделать вдох. Сынгиль непонимающе смотрит на телефон, а Жан торопится завершить начатое, пока не испарилась смелость. Пусть фото немного кривое, но важна не эстетика. Не сейчас. Пара фильтров, нужные хэштеги, и палец замирает над кнопкой. Так просто. Секунда — и весь мир узнает. Во взгляде Ли проступает понимание, и Жан едва успевает поднять телефон повыше над головой, чтобы он не отобрал.  
— Не смей! Ты же это не серьёзно?!  
— Ты хотел, чтобы я прекратил игры. Я их прекращаю. Никто не сможет больше сказать, что ты мне чужой.  
— Нет! — Жан демонстративно поворачивает телефон экраном вниз и показывает, как повинуясь нажатию пальца страница загрузки сменяется лентой с опубликованным фото. Ли резко выдыхает и выхватывает из кармана свой телефон. Жан видит, как дрожат его пальцы, как мечется взгляд, пока он рассматривает фото и читает тэги. И, когда Сынгиль вновь смотрит на него, щёки предательски горят румянцем, а во взгляде гремучая смесь восторга, ужаса и нежности.  
— Ты сумасшедший, — Жан прячет в карман телефон, в котором уведомления о лайках и комментариях мельтешат с невероятной скоростью, и притягивает его в объятия, прижимается губами к виску. Ему самому страшно. Жан знает, что, как только они выйдут из раздевалки, на них накинутся с вопросами. Сначала соперники-приятели, а после — журналисты и весь мир. Но если так он сможет быть рядом с Сынгилем, не таясь, то он стерпит каждый бестактный вопрос, который будут задавать журналисты, фанаты, коллеги. Он примет всё на себя. Это его цена за счастье.  
Жан замечает, как Сынгиль прячет довольную улыбку, когда они совершают круг почёта на Гала под первые крики увидевших фото фанатов. Позируют вместе для общего фото, обнявшись. И по выстуженному стадиону вечером идут рука об руку. Можно наделать дурацких совместных селфи в олимпийских очках и танцевать вдвоём, не стесняясь косых взглядов. Жан не скажет, что лукавил, и фото, подписанное «#1st_selfie» на самом деле не первое и было другое, сделанное без ведома Ли. Но доверчиво спящий на его плече Сынгиль — не для посторонних глаз и социальных сетей. Этот кусочек раннего утра будет его секретом, согревающим отголосками тепла в ожидании новой встречи. А пока они просыпаются утром в одной постели и он чувствует себя самым счастливым человеком, когда перед расставанием Ли обещает, наконец, подумать о том, чтобы переехать тренироваться в Торонто.


End file.
